Katecheta
Profesja zaawansowana (Tome of Salvation) The Catechist is a religious teacher versed in the study of holy scripture and stricture who teaches the finer points of both to any who wish to listen (or are forced to listen). They are rarely as open-minded or clever as scholars, favouring tradition over progress and learning by rote over true understanding. A Catechist is usually responsible for the religious education of a temple’s initiates, even if they themselves are merely lay members. Not all Catechists are religious in nature – some concentrate on studying the arcane but lack the talents to become a wizard, instead teaching theory to apprentices at one of the Colleges of Magic. =tabthumb Umiejętności: Nauka (dowolna), Nauka (teologia), Wiedza (dowolne dwie), Czytanie i pisanie, Znany język (dowolny), Znany język (klasyczny) Zdolności: Przemawianie Wyposażenie: księga z modlitwami, zestaw do pisania Profesje wstępne: Anointed Priest, Dyletant, Friar, Kapłan, Uczony, Skryba, Żak, Fanatyk Profesje wyjściowe: Demagog, Friar, Uczony, Fanatyk A Day in the Life Catechists are lay brothers, members of a religious order but not ordained priests, and most take their religious devotions very seriously. Because of this, their days are divided into religious observances and classes. Most catechists rise at dawn, wash quickly, and dress for morning prayers. After this they break their fasts with the other priests and lay priests. Then they teach their first class. This is usually the most introductory of their lessons, aimed at new acolytes and novices and providing a general overview of the god and his or her demands on worshippers. This is the class most likely to be attended by worshippers who do not intend a career in the priesthood, but simply wish to learn more about their god. After the first lesson come a simple lunch and a short afternoon prayer before the afternoon lessons. These tend to be general education, reading, writing, and basic numbers. A catechist might also teach history, herbalism, and languages. Next come the evening prayer and meal. After these, the catechist teaches the more advanced classes, which are only open to priests. These lessons focus on specific religious practices, dogma, and privileged information about the god. After these final lessons is the nighttime prayer before bed. Catechists, like priests, rarely stay up late, though some read and prepare for lessons before snuffing their candle and lying down. Notable Figures Hradgar Nalufson is a catechist and lay brother of the Church of Ulric. A short, stout man with a round head and very little hair, Hradgar appears almost ludicrous waddling about in his ceremonial furs and armour. His comical appearance hides a first-rate mind, however. Those who study under Hradgar come away not only extremely knowledgeable in the ways of Ulric but also deeply impressed with the stocky catechist. Because Hradgar serves at the temple in Middenheim, he has in fact trained many of the major priests of Ulric, including the current High Priest, and is often consulted on matters of importance. This makes Hradgar extremely powerful, especially since he is only a lay brother and thus not bound by as many strictures and oaths as his priestly brethren. Adventure Seeds A Special Student: The catechist is summoned by his temple’s head priest and given an unusual assignment – he is told to educate a young noble’s son in general skills and in the ways of their god. This provides the catechist with access to a different world, but also requires him to revise his teaching methods and perhaps his thinking as well. Brother Against Brother: A priest has been murdered, and all signs suggest a fellow priest could be responsible! No one knows why, but since the victim had no enemies it may not have been personal. The catechist and his brethren are asked to consider the matter and discover any knowledge that could have gotten the priest killed. But if finding that knowledge got the priest killed, what will it do to the catechist who discovers it? Kategoria:Profesje